1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hooks that are used for securing two or more objects together, and more specifically to a hook article having an articulating gate that can be opened by a user without the user's fingers being pinched in the gate mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Hook mechanisms have long been used in various fields of endeavor to facilitate attachment of two or more objects. For example, conventional stroller hooks, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,335, are simple devices integrally formed with the handlebar of a stroller to permit various items to be hung from a child's stroller. Although they have a hook for holding various articles, such as clothing and purses, such devices do not include any mechanism for ensuring that the article being supported by the hook is not accidentally released from the hook mechanism.
Modified conventional fasteners have recently been proposed to facilitate attachment of various articles to a stroller bar. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0183347 discloses a specially modified carabiner adapted to be hung on a stroller handle. Although the device includes an articulating gate for securing one or more items within its C-shaped frame, the gate can be difficult to open and close, particularly when the user's hands are otherwise occupied with transferring items to the modified carabiner while simultaneously pushing the stroller and/or attending to a child. Additionally, the user's fingers are frequently caught and pinched between the frame and articulating gate. The operation of such a device is significantly hindered by the lack of a user friendly handle component capable of protecting a user's fingers during operation and facilitating the process of opening and closing the articulating gate.
Accordingly, there exists a need in this area of technology to develop an improved hook article that may address the shortcomings of the prior art. To this end, the present invention is directed to a hook article capable of securing an item therein and having a handle integral with an articulating gate so as to protect a user's fingers during operation and facilitate the process of opening and closing the articulating gate.